


glistening afternoon

by sweetsindle



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel Phantomhive's Birthday, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First birthday, It's the twins first birthday and Tanaka is reminising, Other, Tanaka acts as the twin's grandfather, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first-time parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsindle/pseuds/sweetsindle
Summary: ɪᴛ'ꜱ ᴄɪᴇʟ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀꜱᴛᴇʀ ᴘʜᴀɴᴛᴏᴍʜɪᴠᴇ'ꜱ ꜰɪʀꜱᴛ ʙɪʀᴛʜᴅᴀʏ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴏɴᴇ ɪꜱ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴏᴜꜱᴇ, ʟᴇᴀᴠɪɴɢ ᴏʟᴅ ᴍᴀɴ ᴛᴀɴᴀᴋᴀ ɪɴ ᴄʜᴀʀɢᴇ.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive & Real Ciel Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive & Tanaka & Real Ciel Phantomhive, Rachel Phantomhive/Vincent Phantomhive
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	glistening afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate the Phantomhive twin's birthday!

"No, Lord Ciel, not my nose!" Tanaka chuckled softly as he gently got the certain one-year-old to let go of his nose. He smiled at the tiny boy, who only gave him a confused look in reply. "What, no, sorry? That wasn't very nice of you, Young Master," he pretended to scold the child, earning a soft giggle from a nearby crib. 

With one of his (very) young masters in his arm, Ciel, he walked over to the blue and white crib, learning over with a gentle grin on his lips. "My, my. How do you do, Lord Aster? It seems you're finally awake from your little afternoon nap, hm?"

Aster, the baby in the crib, only gave him a single gurgle in reply as he reached his tiny hands up to the butler, giggling quietly.

"Would you like to sit on my lap, along with Young Master Ciel, Lord Aster?"

Hearing yet another giggle, the older man shrugged, scooping the younger twin up.

Sitting down in the rocking chair that had been nearby, soon sitting in such a way that he could easily support both twin boys. "Now, how's this?"

"Ahhhh....ga!"

"Boo.....ha....."

"I'm quite afraid I don't know what that means, Young Masters!" Tanaka said with a smile, gently patting the two babies on their heads, earning a laugh from the two newly one-year-olds. 

Gosh, it felt like it was only yesterday when Master Vincent and Lady Rachel first had their twin boys, Ciel and Aster. And honestly, Tanaka himself felt like the day they were born was a day that he would never, ever forget.

That day, December 14th, 1875, was a day to remember. The entire day insanely busy, and it started off very, very early. Straight away, bright and early on 5:15 AM, Lady Rachel had gone into labor with the twins, it wasn't until four in the afternoon when Ciel and Aster were finally born.

* * *

Tanaka could picture it now: _There, he stood by Master Vincent._

_It was snowing a great deal, just like today._

_It was nothing short of breath-taking - it almost looked like a picture straight out of a storybook. A perfect day for such beautiful, lovely twins to be born._

Lord Vincent had sat in front of the fireplace near his and Rachel's room, his heads in his hands for almost the entire time he was waiting for the birth of their child.

Vincent was nothing short of a nervous wreck, which was to be expected of being a new parent. Every few minutes, Vincent would look up from his hands, and ask the older man a plethora of questions about when he and Francis had been little.

His hands shaking terribly as he tried his best to take a sip of the tea that the butler had provided. 

_"Do you think our baby will like me, Tanaka?"_ Vincent had asked the older man, clearly feeling a bit awkward about even asking in the first place.

_"Why wouldn't it? You and Mistress Rachel are both wonderful, and I'm sure that you'll both be nothing short of extraordinary!"_

_"You really think so, Tanaka?"_

The older man gave the young man a kind smile, nodding gently as Vincent returned the smile, although obviously excruciatingly nervous.

Practically pulling his hair out as the minutes past, waiting to be called into their bedroom to meet their future child, Vincent stared at the clock. _"I don't know how much longer I can stand it...What if Rachel isn't doing well? What if our child won't do well? What if-"_

_"My Lord, please calm down. It shall be alright!"_

_"But how do you know it will?! Something terrible could happen, and there's nothing I could do- I don't want Rachel and our child to-"_

Tanaka smiled softly and placed a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder. _"Master, take a deep breath. Everything will be alright- it's been hours since Miss Rachel has gone into labor, and we haven't been called once. The midwife said that if anything happens, someone will let us know- and no one has come for us yet. So I'm sure that Lady Rachel and hopefully the child is doing well!"_

  
Vincent nodded softly, inhaling, before taking a huge exhale. _"I guess so-"_

_"MASTER VINCENT! COME QUICK - MISTRESS RACHEL HAD THE CHILDREN!"_

* * *

Tanaka laughed softly, remembering his Master's face when in Mistress Rachel and Lady Angelina's arms, not just one baby - but two! 

Well, to be fair, the midwife did say that she 'had the children' rather than just 'child.' But at the heat of the moment, who could blame anyone being incredibly surprised by the birth of the Phantomhive twins?

He felt a soft pat on his cheek, causing the older man to look down. Little Aster giggled softly, reaching up to Tanaka, and giving yet another gentle pat on the cheek. "How are you doing, sir? Hungry?" he asked with a soft chuckle as he carefully rearranged Ciel, who was currently bouncing up and down on the other side of his lap, the little one-year-old's hands in his mouth, and covered in slobber.

"Ahhh.....eyeeh......."

"What? Could you please repeat that, Young Master?"

"Gah! Ahhuh......!"

The younger baby gave him a confused smile, letting out yet another adorable series of babbles. "Haaaaaa.....oh......ga......" He shakily pointed at his brother, who was trying to reach over to him.

Noticing that Ciel's hands were coated in saliva, _'forgive me for thinking this, but that is absolutely disgusting, Lord Ciel, '_ Tanaka thought with a sigh, shaking his head. He got up, both twins in his arms, and sat them down. 

He rushed over to the nearby bathroom, grabbing a rag and wetting it. He took a bar of soap that would be perfect for Ciel's (and Aster's) sensitive skin and sped walked back to the boys.

Giving Ciel a _'Did you really have to do this now?'_ look - before rolling his eyes and groaning at sight before him.

Ciel, who had already put BOTH of his hands in his mouth, was now on his back, now his toes were, too.

"Am I even surprised?" Tanaka thought with a chuckle, making his way back to the twins. First, he gently took Ciel's foot. He took a few minutes carefully cleaning it from all his baby slobber, before sitting him back up and moving onto his tiny hands. "Must you do this, so soon before you and your brother's party, sir." 

"Gaaaaja....yeh...."

"Was that a 'yes,' Lord Ciel?"

"Yea!" 

A bit surprised, Tanaka looked over to Aster and cocked his head. "Was that you?"

The navy-haired baby simply smiled at him, before almost getting a chance to suck on his small thumb.

\- only to get stopped by Tanaka, who had carefully taken ahold of the infant's hand. "No, Lord Aster. That isn't good for you!"

"Wa....? huh....a..."

"It will badly affect your teeth in the future. I'm sure you don't care right now, but you will in the future when it's time for you to court a nice young lady that will love you very much!"

"Baha! Haaaa!"

"No, sir, no matter how many times you tell me this, I will not understand you!" Tanaka said with a laugh, earning yet another sweet giggle from the younger Phantomhive boy. 

He got ahold of Ciel's hands. He carefully washed them off, making sure to get rid of every last bit of slobber, before going to the nearby chair, two blue and white suits, fit for noble boys, in his arms. 

Tanaka, one by one, dressed the two boys up in their suits. They looked like little gentlemen- perfect pictures of a mixture between Earl Phantomhive and his wonderful wife, Lady Rachel. 

The old man looked at the clock, a bright smile on his lips as he quickly finished tying the ribbons that held the twin's boots together and stood, carefully scooping the boys up. "Oh my, look at the time! It seems it's time for the party. What do you say, Young Masters? Shall we head down?"

He looked out the snow-bitten window, completely covered in beautiful frost, the outside of the manor completely caked in the stuff, the sun blazing with glorious certainty, shining brightly against the glistening snow. 

The man walked over to the window, the babies in tow as he practically became entranced with the sheer beauty of the outdoors. "God has certainly blessed us with such a gorgeous day, don't you think, Masters?"

Aster leaned over, and patted the window, before giggly shrieking at the sheer coolness, poking it again. Meanwhile, Ciel snuggled up to Tanaka, lightly grabbing Aster's hand as Tanaka broke his trance and looked to the two boys.

"A.....ha....f..."

"Ga...!"

Tanaka laughed, shaking his head before turning around and heading to the door. "I know it's lovely outside, but we really must be going. Are you two ready?"

All old man Tanaka needed as confirmation was the twin's surpy-sweet giggles. He grinned, letting out yet another laugh.

"Alright, alright. _Let's go, Young Masters."_

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the short shot! I would have done longer, but this is the first time writing babies, so please give me some grace haha!


End file.
